Doctors, Blue Boxes and Immortals, Oh My!
by Reefgirl
Summary: While on a rescure mission, Sheppard and Co meet the Tardis occupants. Dr Who Crossover. Ch 4 is up
1. Meeting the Tardis Crew

Rating: T

Spoilers: All seasons of Atlantis, Series 3 of Dr Who and Series 1 of Torchwood.

Pairings: Too many too list (This is Jack and Sheppard we're talking about)

Summary: Sheppard and Co meet the Tardis crew and chaos ensues.

Disclaimer: I own none of it, Atlantis belongs MGM and Dr Who and Torchwood belong to the BBC

Authors Notes: This is my take on what would happen if SGA-1 met the Doctor and his companions, also, my idea of what would happen if Jack came chest to hand with a Wraith.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheppard sighed and tried to block out the whining voice of Dr Rodney McKay, he had been whinging ever since they came through the gate. A distress call had come through to Atlantis several hours ago from the planet Sylar saying the Wraith were attacking, so as soon as they'd been able to gate to the planet they'd mounted a rescue operation but it was too little too late, again. A handful of survivors had been found in the Temple crypt and now they were here with Lorne's team searching for more, he was beginning to agree with McKay's complaint about this being a waste of time, they very rarely found survivors of a Wraith raid these days, the enemy was starving and taking every human they could find.

"Colonel Sheppard Sir the gate just activated and two Wraith darts came through" said the voice of Sgt Stackhouse,

"Take cover in the trees, where's Major Lorne?" Sheppard replied

"He said he'd found something weird and went to take a look" replied Stackhouse.

"Weird how?" asked Sheppard, Stackhouse gave a laugh.

"He said it looked like a phone booth" Stackhouse replied

"Oh-kay" Sheppard rolled his eyes "keep me informed" he turned to face the rest of his team "the Wraith know we're here, two darts just came through the gate" he said. Teyla Emmagen and Ronon Dex raised their weapons and looked around them. Rodney just rolled his eyes and looked at his life signs detector

"Just once I'd like to meet someone as intelligent as me with some technology that would actually help us on these trips, instead of intergalactic vampires who see me as lunch" he said with a huff. Sheppard waved at them

"Let's head back to Lorne's position, he's probably going to need our help" he said.

* * *

Martha Jones stood up and covered the body she'd been looking at with the victim's coat 

"What do you think?" asked Captain Jack Harkness

"I have no idea, it looks like they've had the life sucked right out of them, look at them they're...desiccated, for the want of a better word" Martha replied.

"Do you know what did this to them, Doctor?" ask Donna Noble, the Doctor ran his hands through his hair

"Not a clue, I'm not even sure where we are" he turned to look at Jack "what about you?" Jack shook his head

"Can't say it's familiar" he replied. Donna turned to look at the Doctor

"What do you mean you're not sure where we are" she retorted "don't tell me this is one of the Tardis' 'Life's getting boring I'll see what danger I can find' things is it". The Doctor shrugged

"Possibly, probably, a definite maybe I think" he said as his three companions glared at him

"Great, he's go no clue as usual" grouched Donna, Jack laughed

"You're learning fast" he said, Donna scowled at him

"Laugh it up Biggles" she growled, causing Martha to giggle.

"Children" said the Doctor in a warning voice

"So now what? Do we look for survivors" asked Jack

"I don't think there are any, the planet is empty, the population has been exterminated" said the Doctor abstractly. Jack ran his hand over his hair and shuddered as he tried to bury memories of facing the Daleks on Game Station, Martha bit down on her lip as memories of the Daleks firing on Hooverville swept over her, Donna shivered

"I think we should go don't you, we can't do anymore for them so we should let them rest in peace" she said. The Doctor nodded

"I think you're right we should definitely leave, whatever happened here doesn't need us treading all over it, best to let it be" he said as he turned and headed for the Tardis.

"Blimey this is a new one, the Doctor agreeing with me" remarked Donna as she followed

"Yeah, for once in my life I'm not going to argue with him" said Martha,

"Today's not the day for heroics" replied Jack as he put an arm around each of the women.

* * *

Sheppard raised his hand and motioned his team to be quiet 

"What?" said Rodney, Ronon rolled his eyes; McKay had no idea of stealth

"I can hear voices" said Sheppard. Teyla and Ronon went on the defensive as the voices got nearer. Four people strolled out of the small clump of trees, a man dressed in a brown suit, long coat and converse's, another man in a very outdated British Air force uniform and two women, one with dark skin and the other was older with red hair. Sheppard raised his weapon and joined Teyla and Ronon

"What are you doing here?" asked Sheppard

"Could ask you the same question" said the Doctor

"You first" replied Sheppard.

"I'm the Doctor, he's Jack, she's Martha and that's Donna, we came here because my ship sensed trouble and now we're leaving because there's nothing for us to do to help" the Doctor said "you?"

"I'm Colonel John Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon, the one not pointing his gun at you is Dr Rodney McKay, we're here because we received a distress call from these people, the Wraith were attacking" replied Sheppard.

"That explains why the Tardis bought us here, if it picked up that distress call" said Jack

"Who are the Wraith? I've never heard of them, mean anything to you Jack" said the Doctor.

"A couple of stories, nothing more than legends really, stories to scare the kids with" replied Jack, Teyla lowered her weapon slightly

"The Wraith are the enemy in this galaxy, the cull the populations of planets to use as food, they drain the life from you to sustain themselves, the cullings have been getting more intense lately" said Teyla.

"Vampires, of a sort" said Donna. Sheppard nodded

"Pretty good description yeah, but a lot harder to kill" he said

"That explains the bodies and why they were in such a state" said Martha. The Doctor was still staring at Sheppard and the others

"Why are you here?" he asked

"I told you, we answered a distress call" replied Sheppard

"Didn't mean that, you're human from Earth in the 21st century, why are you in another galaxy?" said the Doctor.

"We're explorers, we came through the Stargate to find the lost city of Atlantis, we've set up a base there and we're studying the city in a hope to better understand the Ancients and their technology, I'm the chief scientist" said Rodney.

"Course you are, but you drowned, the shield collapsed the moment you stepped into the city" said the Doctor

"Ah, well, apparently we got a second chance, thanks to a time ship, the expedition leader Elizabeth Weir and an Ancient scientist called Janus" explained Rodney. The Doctor rolled his eyes

"Bloody Janus" he said with a sigh "anyway, good luck with the exploration but we've got to go"

"Not so fast, what about you, how did you get here?" said Sheppard

"In my ship, we've really got to go" the Doctor said

"Yeah, it's Gwen's birthday and we promised to join her for a drink" said Martha.

"You're not from this galaxy, are you from Earth?" said Ronon, suspiciously

"I am" said Donna with a wave of her fingers

"Me too, human as human can be" said Martha

"I'm human but not from Earth originally, it's my adopted home now" said Jack, licking his lips and grinning at John. Martha slapped Jack on the shoulder

"For God's sake, give it a rest will you" she said, Donna rolled her eyes

"Jack, you're such a slapper" she retorted, Jack's grin widened

"And?" he replied

"You?" said Ronon to the Doctor

"I'm a Timelord, from Gallifrey, nice to meet you but we really do have to go, a stood up Gwen is not a pretty sight" said the Doctor, Sheppard nodded to Ronon and Teyla and they lowered their weapons. Suddenly, John's radio crackled into life

"Sir, we were attacked by the Wraith, we managed to fight them off but Major Lorne's been wounded" said Sgt Stackhouse

"Where are you?" replied Sheppard

"About two clicks due east of you, by the blue phone booth" said Stackhouse

"We're on our way" Sheppard turned to the others "the Wraith have attacked Lorne and his team, he's been hurt, they're waiting for us by a phone booth" he said

"A phone booth" said Rodney incredulously. The Doctor turned his head to look at Sheppard,

"That's my ship, tell your men to stay there they'll be safe, come on" he said as he took off running followed by Jack, Martha and Donna

"Stay put, that phone booth is some kid of ship, you'll be safe there, apparently" said Sheppard and he and his team ran after the Doctor.

* * *

They were in sight of the Tardis when Jack suddenly stopped 

"What the..." said Donna as she ran into him, Jack put his hand up to silence her

"I can hear something" he said

"What have we stopped for" said Rodney

"There's someone here" said Jack

"Leave them I need to get to safety" retorted Rodney. Jack scowled at Rodney

"It may be the Wraith" said Teyla

"It may also be a survivor" replied Jack, he headed towards the noise and turned his head and grinned at Teyla

"Don't worry; nothing's going to happen to me" he replied. As the words left his lips, a figure rose out of the tall grass, Donna's mouth dropped open

"Jack" she squeaked

"What?" he said, she pointed at the blue skinned figure with long white hair. Jack turned, saw the creature and reached for his pistol as the Wraith grabbed his coat collar and slammed its hand into his chest.


	2. Rising Pt 3

Disclaimers: same as Ch 1

Spoilers: The Shakespeare Code, Utopia, Last of the TimeLords, Tooth and Claw, The Runaway Bride and any 'Bug' episode from Atlantis

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla raised their weapons but the Doctor put his arm out to stop them

"No" he said

"There is a chance to save your friend before it is too late" said Teyla as her finger hovered over the trigger

"No, trust me Jack will be perfectly ok" said the Doctor.

"What do you mean 'perfectly ok' you saw the bodies, they'll suck the life out of him and then come for us" said Rodney, the Doctor stood in front of them

"Trust me" he said. Martha and Donna watched in horrified fascination as the handsome captain grew older in a matter of seconds.

"Doctor you've got to stop this" said Donna as she buried her face in Martha's jacket

"Doctor please, I know Jack can survive anything, but this...it's sucking the life out of him, look" retorted Martha. The Doctor turned to them and smiled

"Trust me, this needs to happen" he replied,

"Oh my God look, Donna look" said Martha; everyone looked at Jack and the Wraith. Jack's features were slowly returning to normal while the Wraith was aging

"How is that possible?" said Teyla in wonder, the Doctor grinned

"You can't keep Jack down for long" he said

"How'd he do that, how did that happen, why isn't he dead, how come the Wraith had the life sucked out of him?" said McKay as the bodies of the Wraith and Jack fell to the ground. The Doctor turned to stare at him

"You don't half talk a lot" he said, Martha ran over to where Jack had fallen, she looked up at the Doctor and laughed

"You've got a nerve, talk about pot, kettle, black" she said

"Are you saying I talk too much?" retorted the Doctor. Donna and Martha nodded

"Yes" they said in unison, Teyla touched the Doctor's arm

"I am so very sorry about your friend" she said

"Thanks but there's no need, you'll see" he replied with his trademark grin. Donna strode over and slapped him

"Donna!! What was that for?" he said rubbing his face

"You didn't have to make him suffer like that, I know he'll be ok in a bit but that was uncalled for you bastard" she yelled,

"It _was_ necessary, it needed to happen" retorted the Doctor.

"I'm with Donna on this, you didn't have to prolong it" said Martha, the Doctor sighed

"I know but remember what Jack said in Cardiff, when we dropped him off that time" he said

"About being the Face of Boe?" replied Martha, the Doctor nodded.

"You don't think he changed overnight do you, it needed a catalyst, a cell introduced into his system to start the change" he said

"You mean Jack's going to change into one of those things? And what do you mean the Face of Boe" said Donna

"Big head in a jar, I'll explain later" said Martha.

"No, it's going to take millions of years for Jack to change into the Face of Boe so the cell that the Wraith introduced into his body will evolve as Jack's changing, the Face of Boe is the result of Jack being eaten by the Wraith, probably" said the Doctor

"Probably?" said Donna, looking like she was going to hit him again

"What I'm saying is, Jack and the Face of Boe are import to the timeline, nothing must get in the way, so we can't interfere in what happens to him, we have to let nature take it's course" the Doctor replied. Donna looked mollified

"I'm sorry" she rested her head on his shoulder "I just hate seeing anyone suffer" she said, the Doctor hugged her

"I know" he replied.

"What the hell just happened?" said Sheppard

"Haven't a clue" said the Doctor

"Will he evolve into Wraith the Next Generation, like the iratus bugs became the Wraith" said Rodney

"Nah, Jack's going to become a giant head in a jar" replied the Doctor.

"How did you know, that this was the moment Jack became the Face of Boe?" asked Martha, who was sitting beside Jack's body writing in a small notebook

"I don't, but I can't take the chance that it won't be and do you mind not doing that, honestly you treat him like a lab rat, every time he dies you make notes" said the Doctor

"Sorry but I've noticed a trend, Jack's taking longer to come back, only by a second or so but it's definitely taking longer" Martha replied.

"Can you explain all that again" said Rodney in bewilderment, he didn't like it when people knew things he didn't "I got lost around the time you got slapped by her", Sheppard's eyes widened

"That's something you don't hear everyday" he said to Ronon, who just chuckled. The Doctor sighed

"In a million or so years Jack'll be a big head in a jar" he said, Sheppard smirked

"Serves you right for asking Rodney" he said, Rodney folded his arms in a huff and ignored Sheppard

"I want to know what he's talking about, none of it is possible" he retorted, the Doctor ran his hand through his hair and looked up at the sky

"An idea I got when I saved Queen Victoria from a werewolf" he said absentmindedly,

"Werewolves, right" said Sheppard sarcastically

"You met Queen Victoria?" said Martha.

"Yeah, me and Rose met her when we were on our way to see Ian Dury but the Tardis landed us in Scotland one hundred years too early, there was a band of mad monks who wanted to use her as the new host for their pet Lycanthrope" the Doctor smiled fondly at Jack. "Right after she banished me from the Empire she formed the Torchwood Institute, to look for aliens and technology to keep the Empire safe and to keep track of me" he looked at his companions "we've all got Torchwood in common, it was founded because of me"

"Adeola, my cousin, worked at Canary Wharf and I've done Jack a few favours" said Martha to Donna.

"I worked for HE Clemens, they were part of Torchwood, a front" replied Donna

"And Jack and his motley crew are pretty much what's left of the front line" finished the Doctor. Donna stared at the Doctor

"You met Queen Victoria and she banished you from the Empire?" she said, the Doctor nodded as Martha laughed

"You should have been there when we met Elizabeth the First, I thought she was going to yell 'Off with his head'" she said. Sheppard scowled

"I've had enough of this, we're sitting here watching a corpse while you're talking about stuff even Rodney doesn't know about, I've got a man down out there and the enemy closing in, you said you were going to help, so help" he yelled. Martha and Donna looked at each other then at the Doctor, who seemed to be in a world of his own

"Three, Two, One" he murmured, his eyes widened "minus one, you're right Martha, it is taking longer"

"I mean it, start making sense" said Sheppard. Suddenly Jack inhaled a deep breath and sat up, Sheppard grabbed for his weapon, missed, staggered backwards and fell over, Ronon pointed his gun at Jack while Teyla stared open mouthed at him, Rodney fainted.


	3. Back to Life

Disclaimers: As Ch 1

Spoilers: Utopia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why didn't kiss me?" said Jack to Martha who swatted his arm

"The first time it happened I didn't know any better" she admonished, he grinned and staggered to his feet clutching his head

"God what a hangover, did we get to the pub last night and did I challenge Owen to a drinking competition" he said.

"Nope you died again, you had the life sucked out of you by that" replied the Doctor, pointing at the shrivelled body of the Wraith

"What happened?" Jack asked

"Well, as it sucked the life out of you, you aged in a matter of seconds then for some reason the process reversed, you got your looks back and the Wraith died of old age" said Martha.

"Looks like you didn't go down too well" said Donna, Jack smirked

"For God's sake don't tell Ianto I don't go down well, he'll tell Owen and they'll be hell to live with" he said with a wink, Donna rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head

"Can we leave your ego and your sex life out of this" she said. A Wraith Dart screamed overhead, Sheppard and his team pulled themselves together

"Move, we need to find shelter and if your ship is as safe as you say it is we need to find it and the rest of my men" he said. Ronan bent down, picked Rodney up and threw him over his shoulder. Jack sighed

"My turn next, please, I promise I'll be good" he murmured

"Good idea, this way" said the Doctor, as he ran off the others followed, Sheppard tapped his earpiece

"Stackhouse where are you?" he said

"Hiding behind the phone booth sir, it's wrapped us inside some kind of force field, the Dart beam's just seem to bounce off" Stackhouse replied

"We're on our way, be with you in a couple of minutes" he replied.

"So, what did he have to say?" asked the Doctor

"He said your ship had wrapped them in some kind of force field, I take it that phone booth _is_ your ship" Sheppard replied, the Doctor nodded and grinned

"That's my girl" he said. The Darts we coming back for another run as they sprinted across the last few meters of the open plain, the beams swept across the ground as they dived into the Tardis' force field and the beam bounced off. Martha picked herself up and noticed one of the soldiers was hurt, quite badly

"What happened to him?" she asked one of the others

"Wraith gun across the back of the head" replied Stackhouse, Martha peeled one of his eyelids back

"Concussion by the looks of things, he needs to get in the Tardis" she said. The Doctor pulled the key out of his pocket and began to unlock the door

"Are you nuts, we can't all get in there, I'm claustrophobic" said a now recovered Rodney

"Hypochondriac more like" muttered Stackhouse

"You can stay here if you want, but the force field will be lost as soon as we take off" the Doctor replied with a grin. Rodney had to force himself not to push the Doctor aside to be the first inside. The Doctor held the door open for Martha as she and Stackhouse helped the injured Major Lorne inside followed by the others.

* * *

Inside the Tardis, the Doctor ran around the console preparing for take off as Martha sat Lorne down on the crew seat, Jack sat next to him and put his head on his knees and tried to block out the noise, his head was pounding. Sheppard and Rodney were staring open mouthed at the interior of the Tardis, Ronon and Teyla seemed to take it in their stride,

"It's...it's...it's...bigger on the inside" said Rodney, aghast, the Doctor rolled his eyes and stopped running around the console.

"I'd give all of my remaining regenerations if someone can up with a new line, do you know how many times I've heard 'It's bigger on the inside'" said the Doctor

"How about 'my what a big interior you have'" said Sheppard sarcastically, the Doctor grinned

"I like it, at least it's different" he said, Jack raised his head.

"That's my line and if I didn't have such a headache I'd invite you back to my place to see if it's true" he got up from the chair "I have _got_ to find some aspirin" he said as John edged a little closer to Ronon

"Can you bring the first aid box back?" Martha asked, Jack waved

"Sure" he replied. Donna followed him

"I'll bring it back, you don't know how long he's gonna be" she said. Martha put her hand under Lorne's chin and raised his head to meet hers

"Hello, can you here me...um..." she turned to look at Sheppard "what's his name?" she asked

"Lorne" Sheppard snapped without turning around.

"First or last name? Although knowing you military types you probably don't know his first name _Colonel_ " she snapped back. Teyla knelt down beside her

"His name is Evan" she said kindly, she couldn't understand the Earth military's obsession with using family names instead of first names either, Martha smiled

"Thank you, Evan can you hear me? My name's Martha, I'm a doctor you've had a bang on the head I need to know if you're ok, can you open your eyes?" she said. Evan Lorne's head was swimming, he tried in vain to open his eyes but the pain in his head was really acute now and opening his eyes would only make it worse. Through the fog he thought he could here an woman's voice, woman with an English accent, at first he thought it was Delilah Stirling but she hadn't been with him, unless he was back on Atlantis but Delilah's accent was a bit more cut glass than this woman's. He struggled to open his eyes and saw Teyla and a darker skinned woman looking at him. Martha smiled

"Hi, I'm Martha, you've got a bit of a concussion" she held her finger up in front of him "follow my finger" she moved it from side to side and nearer and further away "seems to be ok, I know this is a stupid question but how d'you feel" she said.

"Like I've been hit over the back of the head" he replied, Teyla chuckled

"He is well enough" she said, Martha laughed

"A smart Alec eh?" she said as Donna reappeared with the first aid box.

"I've brought some ice back, he probably needs it" said Donna

"Can you bend your head over?" Lorne did as she asked as Martha began to clean up the wound "Donna can you hand me that skin regenerator thing, it's cross between one of those laser pointer things and a sonic screwdriver" she said. Donna rummaged in the first aid box and pulled something out

"This?" she said

"Yep, that's it" Martha took the instrument and switched it on "I know it's been said before but this won't hurt" she said with a grin, Lorne couldn't help thinking what a lovely smile she had. He felt the beam warming his skin and the pain finally receding

"Where's Jack?" asked Martha

"Drowning his sorrows in coffee and pain killers" replied Donna, Martha widened her eyes in mock surprise

"He's actually getting his own coffee?" she said

"Well he did ask me to do it but I told him I wasn't his Welsh bit on the side and he could do it his bloody self" Donna replied.

"Please come and work at Torchwood, at least you'll keep them under control" said Martha as she switched the dermal regenerator off, Donna put the ice pack on the back of Evan's head, he jerked, then wished he hadn't

"Jeez, warned me next time" he said.

"Stop being a baby" said Donna with a laugh "bloody men they make the worst patients"

"Hey, I know I'm out numbered here but cut me some slack" said Lorne with a grin.

* * *

The Doctor finally stood still,

"Right, ready for take off" he said with a grin

"We've been ready for ten minutes" said Sheppard sarcastically

"Well it takes time to get the old girl working" the Tardis shimmied and the Doctor lost his footing a little "sorry" he muttered "hang on it's going to get bumpy". He pulled the lever and the central column started to move, as they started to dematerialize something struck the Tardis and a shower of sparks shot out of the control panel.


	4. Back to Normal

_Disclaimers: Same as Ch 1, don't own Supernanny or her methods and I don't own Lydia Winter either, she belongs to BiteMeTechie._

_AN: A little darker than normal but stil humourous. Beware the Naughty word._

* * *

"What happened? I thought you said we'd be safe" yelled Rodney as the Tardis lurched and he lost his footing

"The Wraith must have hit us just as we were dematerializing, we're in the vortex now so we are definitely safe, they can't get into the vortex unless they have the proper technology". The Doctor looked up sharply at Sheppard, "They can't time travel can they?" he asked, Sheppard shrugged

"Dunno" he said "Teyla, Ronon do the Wraith have time travel technology"

"Not that I know of" replied Ronon who was leaning on one of the Tardis' pillars watching the humans run around with some amusement.

"They have no need to travel in time, they have lived long enough to have experienced the history of this galaxy they have no need to revisit it" said Teyla. The Doctor looked at her and grinned

"And if they want to see the future?" he asked

"Then they will simply wait" she replied

"And if they want to change the future?" the Doctor asked. Teyla smiled

"The human's have a saying 'If it is not broken do not fix it' the Wraith do not worry about the future" she said. The Doctor smiled at her simple logic

"If only it were that simple, right I'm going to need a hand here" he started to pull at the grating under the console, Ronon left his position by the pillar and went to help "thanks big fella. Martha, I need a hand" the Doctor called.

"Busy" Martha replied as she carried on attending to Lorne

"Donna?" he asked

"Busy too" she replied as she cleaned up a gash on Stackhouse's arm.

"McKay will give you a hand" said Sheppard, Rodney looked at him in alarm.

"Oh thank you, I wouldn't know where to start, I've never seen anything like this in two galaxies" replied Rodney

"Don't worry it's nothing that a bit of gaffer tape won't fix" the Doctor looked at the charred wires in the gap under the console "although I could be horribly wrong" he said. Ronon crouched down behind him

"This ship doesn't carry weapons?" he asked

"I don't need them, not usually anyway, there have been times I've seriously thought about it but I try to use reasoning to get out of trouble" said the Doctor.

"You sound like Dr Weir, she always believed that negotiations were better than taking up arms and now she's in the enemy's hands, under their control"

"I'm sorry to hear that, brainwashed while in captivity?" asked the Doctor. Ronon shook his head

"Nanites, our enemy infested Dr Weir with them last year, Doctor Beckett managed to deactivate them but recently they were reactivated to save her life but..." replied Ronon

"But they took over again" finished the Doctor

"It was her choice in the end" said Ronon.

"Jack might have something we could use, back on Earth, I'll ask him later, if he hasn't got any of his nanogenes left I'm sure his motley crew have got something up their sleeves" replied the Doctor, Ronon grinned, it was a nice change to hear someone make a decision and not have it argued over, put to the vote or any of the other Earth procedures that took up valuable time. He looked over at Sheppard and McKay arguing over helping the Doctor, he then looked at Martha and Donna tending the wounds of Lorne and his men with Teyla helping them, he sighed, the humans needed someone like this Doctor in charge of Atlantis, that way less time would be wasted, this man believed in action whatever the cost and it had cost him, he could see it in his eyes.

"So where are you from, I know you're not from Earth?" said the Doctor, bringing Ronon out of his musings

"Sateda, it was destroyed by the Wraith about ten years ago, I became a Runner, the Wraith couldn't feed on me so they used me as sport, to hunt" the Doctor muttered something that translated perfectly into Satedan causing Ronon to chuckle "a name I've used many times" he said. The Doctor heaved himself out from under the control panel

"I'm so sorry, so very very sorry" he said. Ronon saw the look of despair on the Doctor's face and recoiled slightly, his words weren't empty word of sympathy from a stranger, they were words from someone who knew _exactly_ what it was like knowing your world had been destroyed. He grasped the Doctor's hand and gripped tightly, letting the man know they were brothers under the skin. The Doctor grinned and clapped Ronon on the shoulder "come on then lets get this show on the road" he nodded toward Sheppard and McKay who were nose to nose, still arguing "are they always like this?" he asked. Ronon let out a raucous laugh which made the two men look up at him

"Always, I've wanted to shoot them so many times" he replied as the Doctor went to collect his tools.

* * *

The argument between McKay and Sheppard was become very heated

"McKay I don't care if this technology comes from the pits of hell just get over there and help with repairs" yelled Sheppard.

"And how do you expect me to help hmm? Stand there and hand over tools or press buttons and prey it doesn't explode" retorted Rodney

"Isn't that what you normally do" Sheppard replied, Rodney folded his arms and huffed

"Well if you're going to be like that you go and help him" he said. Donna had had enough by this point; she'd finished cleaning up Stackhouse's arm and was clearing up the remains of all the dressings that she, Martha and Teyla had used on the wounded

"OI!!!!!!! For fuck's sake give it a rest will you" she yelled. Rodney gave her his best withering look, that usually had his underlings cowering but it had the opposite effect on the woman in front of him, she just got angrier and for a brief moment he thought she could be Lydia Winter's twin sister.

"Do you mind" he retorted "this is private", Donna grabbed his ear and dragged him towards the Tardis door

"And you have no idea what an irritating brat you are" she said, she pushed him hard and he stumbled, landing on his backside "stay there". Rodney started to scramble to his feet

"You can't do that to me" he said, Donna gave him a look that said 'try me'

"Stay there or I'll make you sit outside" she spat.

"You wouldn't dare" he replied, his voice rising a little in panic, Donna clenched her fist

"Or I could punch your lights out, your choice" she said. Rodney wisely chose to sit down and ignore the sniggers from Lorne's team. Donna marched towards Sheppard, ignoring the smug smirk on his face she grabbed his ear as she swept past and dragged him towards the door that lead into the kitchen corridor.

"Hey" he protested

"Same deal for you, you sit there or you sit outside or I punch you" she said

"Hey Doctor do you always treat your guests to this" he said. The Doctor looked out from under the control column

"Only the annoying ones, I make it a rule never to interfere where Donna's concerned" he said as he went back to his repairs. Jack had been watching the proceedings with amusement

"The naughty corner?" he asked Donna

"It works on my Cousin Diane's kids, God bless Supernanny" she replied.

"Works on Owen too, when he's been teasing Ianto too much, you should have heard the language when I first made him do it" said Jack with a laugh as he watched Donna go over to see if she could help the Doctor and Ronon.

"Don't worry I'll keep you company" he said to Sheppard as he gave him a lecherous look, Sheppard thought about replying with a smart alec remark but thought better of it and stood with his back firmly planted against the wall. Jack moved away suddenly when he saw Teyla sink to her knees, clutching her head

"What's the matter?" he asked

"Despair, so much despair...in my head...all around me...coming from the walls into my head, so much despair" she whimpered.


End file.
